We've Got Tonight
by Thorne Lockehart
Summary: Davina's not sure how she's back, but all she knows is that she needs tonight because tomorrow's too daunting. Spoilers for latter half of season three/season four. If you haven't seen, don't read. Warnings for smut.


_**A/N: In honor of season 5 of The Originals coming back, I thought I'd do a one-shot that takes place between 4x10 and 4x11 with Davina's resurrection.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Originals. That's owned by Julie Plec. (Even though I despise her...)**_

 ** _Warnings for smut and talk of sacrifice._**

* * *

 _Even if we can't find heaven  
I'll walk through hell with you  
Love, you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Rachel Platten — Stand By You_

* * *

It was surreal, being there in the church after she'd been dead for five years. Five years and some change. The bedroom was still dim, a layer of dust collected on her furnishings, the sheets on the bed rumpled from the last time she had slept in them. Had it really been five years since she'd last slept in them? Slim fingers tapped against a book and Davina felt a small twinge of satisfaction to see the diamond-shaped disturbance in the dust, the smooth dark walnut of the desk underneath. She heard the sheets rumpling and turned to see Kol stripping the bed, setting the pillows and blankets in the center. There was resolve in his strong features, along with...guilt? Fear? Devastation? She had seen him from the afterlife, how he'd coped with her death in the beginning. He hadn't. Josh had delivered flowers and talked to her every day, even if it was just to tell her about their favorite show and who was killed off. Marcel had visited once a week with flowers and vows he'd make the Mikaelsons pay for what they did to her.

Davina had thought once the Ancestors were done with her, there would be nothing left. Her soul had been shredded. Her head turned to the worn chair in her room, the same one propped up on an old book to keep the glue in place. It surely was fine now. Using one bare foot, she nudged the book out of the way and the chair creaked under her slight weight. Kol was alarmingly tight-lipped as he gathered the linens to be washed downstairs. It was her Kol underneath the tense rigidity of his muscles, the set jaw.

"I'll get you some fresh sheets and some clothes and get you cleaned up," he stated. Davina wasn't so naive to think happiness was his only emotion. She was bound to the Hollow. Her life was, once again, dependent on if Kol carried out a task.

"Kol..." she murmured. In a flash, he was crouched in front of her, taking her delicate hands in his much larger ones.

"I'll get you out of this," he promised. Her fingers closed around his and she squeezed them gently. There was so much conviction in those brown eyes, the conviction he reserved for her. Her twisted black knight, her tortured anti-hero. Davina also didn't think herself naive enough to believe that Kol could be the savior he so desperately wanted to be because she could feel the Hollow's power even before the resurrection. "Davina, I..."

"Shh," she whispered, dropping one of his hands to run her fingers through the back of his thick hair. Her forehead rested against his and her knuckles rubbed at his scalp. "Just go take care of the sheets. I'm going to take a shower."

The tension was broken by his roguish grin. "Only if you save me room," he commented once he broke away to stand up. Her eyes rolled back ever so slightly and she laughed, despite the situation. She let him pull her to her feet and she stretched upwards to place a soft, chaste kiss on his warm lips. Warm in temperature, warm in emotion. Yes, _her_ Kol peeked through for just a moment. Their situation was much too dire in the long run and fortunately, tomorrow was a new day. Part of her wished she had some form of music. Her stereo was gone from the bathroom, she noticed with a sad sigh. Her own singing voice was terrible. The afterlife had no access to music.

Davina started the hot water in the shower, letting her fingers run through until it was the perfect temperature. Steam. _God,_ how she missed steam. Warmth. She pulled the oversize grey sweater over her head and let it fall on to the tiled floor before stepping into the hot shower. It didn't matter that she didn't have shampoo or conditioner or soap. Just the act of standing in the shower and feeling totally normal was the placebo she hadn't known she needed. Outside the stall, she could hear a rustling of a plastic bag being set down and the door being opened. Davina turned to see bottles being placed on the seat inside the stall. Lavender and honey shampoo and conditioner. _He remembered._ Along with her body wash and a white loofah. Below, she could see swirls of dirt and blood going down the drain. Then Kol stepped in, his dark eyes going directly to her. Relief, almost as if he'd been expecting the past few hours to have been a dream and he wasn't expecting to see her still.

She reached for the bottles and he turned her back around to face the wall.

"I've spent the last five years with you dead, Davina Claire. Let me re-convince myself that you're alive," he stated, his tone almost in awe. Then she felt his fingers in her hair, massaging shampoo into her scalp. It wasn't sexual in motive, but intimate nonetheless. Davina loved having her hair played with, even outside of sex. The hot water disappeared from her back to run along her head and she felt the soap run down her skin. They didn't need to talk. They didn't need anything but the comfortable silence of the water hissing, the soft little noises of relief that escaped her as he rinsed conditioner from her hair. Then came the loofah. Methodical circles on her skin, it brought her a sense of normalcy she hadn't realized she desperately needed.

"Thank you." The two small, simple words broke the silence and she glanced over her shoulder to look up at Kol. "I need this."

"You don't have to thank me, love. Just relax." The loofah came up by her throat, on to her neck near where he'd bitten her the first time. Subconsciously, she stiffened. The last time he touched her neck, it was with his teeth. "I'm sorry."

Davina turned to face him, her hand resting on his face. Her thumb gently caressed his cheekbone and she shook her head. "It wasn't your fault." Those were the words she'd longed to tell him from the afterlife, the words he needed to hear. "I love you, Kol. I don't blame you." She turned only to rinse the loofah of the excess soap and found a dry blue washcloth sitting just outside the shower. From the stiffness of the material, it was new. Davina found his body wash (also new, she noted, specifically for this moment) and poured a quarter-size amount on the rag. "It's your turn now."

"You don't have to-" he started to protest and she cut him off with a kiss. Wordlessly, she started at his neck and slowly circled her way across his broad chest. From the dim light of the shower, she could see his muscles move. She dragged the washcloth lower on to his stomach and a smile pulled at her lips when she heard the sharp intake of breath. That was a noise she knew well. "Watch yourself, Davina." She looked up to see his pupils rapidly dilating.

The rag circled at his hips and already she could feel him stir under her touch. Already, he was half-hard.

"We're dealing with the Hollow tomorrow and it's just us tonight," she murmured, abandoning the rag and sliding her hand down his rapidly-hardening length. His hips jerked into her hand, a movement she knew was involuntary.

"I meant that I didn't want our first time in five years in a bloody shower," he replied. His voice was a thick rasp in her ear. Little shivers ran down her spine at the tone and her head tilted up when he placed kisses along her neck, nibbling at the skin. Each nip shot sparks straight to her clit. "At this point, I don't believe we have a choice."

Her sheets were still in the wash, she realized with a jolt. The bed was out. The chairs were far too dusty, the same with the floor. Her fingers tightened around his erection just a tad, her ministrations stuttering. It was her turn for a small gasp when his fingers slid between her legs, her body coming alive under his touch and arching into him. Each stroke of his fingers along her folds had her thighs shaking and parting more for him.

"That's it, love," he murmured in her ear, two fingers sliding into her wet heat and curling. It wasn't as good as _him,_ but her hips bucked into those long, talented fingers. His cock was fully hard against her belly as he backed her against the tiled shower wall. The water was losing its heat, but Davina didn't care. Her inner walls clamped down around his fingers, his palm pressing just right against her clit as he stroked his fingers just right inside her. Kol filled all five of Davina's senses once more as his mouth claimed hers in a lust-filled kiss. Her fingers scrabbled for control on his shoulders, her hips rocking over his hand. It was exquisite heat coiling inside her, the familiar feeling of her release ever so close. Davina's moans mingled with the hiss of the pounding water.

"Kol, _please_ ," she begged against his mouth, the words muffled. She was so close to her release, but he kept her just on the edge. Maddeningly, _infuriatingly_ close to the orgasm she craved. With that, the water was shut off and his fingers withdrew from her body.

Her lips parted to whine (or _smack_ him when he pulled away) when she realized she was now straddling him on the floor. Vampire speed. She _still_ couldn't get used to that. The droplets cooled on her skin, creating a maddening effect on her heated body. He steered her hips with one hand on to his thick erection, then with both, he pulled her down until he filled her to the hilt. Her thighs tightened on his hips as he guided her in riding him. The only thing more addicting than his touch were his sounds, the guttural groans and grunts against her neck. Her walls clenched tightly around him, her hips jerking over him. They'd come back together in every other way but this. Davina's fingers slid through his hair as his molten mouth fixated on her aching nipple and his teeth grazed over it.

"I'm close," Kol warned once he relinquished her nipple with a pop before kissing his way to the other breast. One hand left her hips to splay on her abdomen, his thumb reaching down to circle her swollen clit. Her walls clenched tighter and tighter, the coil winding itself until one last draw of her hips sent Davina over the edge with a moan of his name. His cock thickened inside her, his hips snapped one last time, and she felt him release inside her. It was a feeling of _finally_ , the addictive euphoria that came from his touch. Her hips rocked over him as she struggled to keep upright and ride out her climax.

Kol's head rested against hers once they came down, those intense dark eyes soft. He was _her_ Kol again, the one with the heart he let no one see. Davina considered herself lucky to be the one he let in. She didn't take it lightly. "I love you, Kol Mikaelson," she whispered, breaking the silence with her words. This time, her kiss on his mouth was chaste.

His hands left her hips to cup her face, fingers tangling in her wet hair. "And I you, Davina Claire." He lifted her so he slipped out of her, a wet squelch that made her face wrinkle. "I'll make the bed, you get dressed." Kol nodded to the shelf by the toilet and Davina spotted a small stack of clothes, folded neatly.

"You really did think of everything," she said in surprise. He gave her that roguish grin, setting her on the towel beside them and stood up. She found the extra towel and wrapped it around her form. Her legs _still_ weren't in total working order as she hooked it between her breasts. She took his extended hands and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Instead of the fear of the unknown, for the first time in five years...she felt _happy_. Happy and in love, a feeling only he gave her.

She closed the bathroom door and drew the towel away from her to look in the dusty, full-length mirror on the back. Davina still looked exactly the same and it was surreal. No marks, no scars. No ailments, like when she had broken her wrist roller-skating at age eleven. The only marks were the light bruises on her hips from Kol's tight grip. Her lips were swollen from his heated kisses and her arousal. Everything else looked...normal. Five minutes later, she appeared in the doorway, watching him pull the pale blue sheets until no wrinkles dared to surface. The lightly scented candles made the room smell like her favorite flowers. Gardenias. _He remembered._ She remembered buying them before she died and had hidden them in her closet until it was time to light them. They looked good as new.

"Are you going to stay?" she asked when he pulled back the blanket. He was already dressed in black sweatpants, his torso naked. Kol broke away to look at her and he gave one nod.

"Tomorrow's the day I do the Hollow's bidding. Tonight, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for a single second more," he stated. Davina padded across the floor and slid in to the bed, nestling her way towards the wall so he could slide in after her.

"Then tonight, it's still just us."


End file.
